Mi joven amo
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Sakaki Yuya es un chico que nació en una hermosa familia amorosa y mucho más teniendo el amor de todo el personal que trabajaban en su casa y mucho mayor, el amor de Hoshiyomi, su cuidador, este relata como han pasado algunas cosas, entre ellas la más importante el haberse enamorado de su joven amo, sin saber si este acaso también lo correspondía.


**Mi Joven amo**

"Porque eres y serás para mi alma un día de sol, eso eres tú".

Desde que nací supe que mi único lugar en el mundo era la mansión Sakaki.

Hace veinticuatro años llegué a este lugar, mi madre había obtenido trabajo como cocinera así que comenzamos a vivir aquí junto a los demás sirvientes de los amos, si lo recuerdo en este momento, parece mentira que el tiempo se ha ido volando como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Cuando comencé a crecer supe que debía hacer algo para permanecer en este lugar, no podía estar atenido al trabajo de mi madre, así que fui "empleado" por así decirlo, como ayudante del mayordomo, aunque como era muy pequeño los amos no me hacían hacer casi nada y solo sonreían cada vez que trataba de hacer algo perfectamente bien para ellos.

El tiempo fue pasando y los amos Yoko-sama y Yusho-sama comenzaron a pensar en hacer crecer su familia puesto que solo eran ellos dos juntos a nosotros, el personal, en la gran casa.

A mis nueve años y medio Yoko-sama nos dio la increíble noticia de que estaba embarazada, debo admitir que me emocioné de tener la idea de un nuevo amo llenando de luz la mansión, así que durante la gestación del embarazo de Yoko-sama estuve al pendiente de ella en todo momento, ver cómo iba creciendo un pequeño ser dentro de ella me hacía mucha ilusión.

Una increíble alegría invadía todo mi ser cuando Yusho-sama me delegaba el cuidado de Yoko-sama cuando él debía salir a algún viaje de negocios debido a su demandante trabajo, yo con todo el gusto del mundo ponía todo mi empeño para cumplir cualquiera de los típicos antojos que ella tenía o de que se encontrara lo más cómoda posible, a cambio de eso ella me dejaba acercarme a su vientre y sentir el movimiento del pequeño que se encontraba dentro, sí, porque Yoko-sama me había revelado un secreto, uno que solo compartió conmigo, uno que solo yo podía conocer, dentro de ella se encontraba creciendo un fuerte y seguramente encantador varón.

Los nueve meses de gestación se marcharon con el fin del invierno, a mis diez años y tres meses conocí por primera vez al ser de luz que iluminaría mis días en la mansión, no pudo ser mayor mi sorpresa al ver lo hermoso que era, era un precioso angelito, aún recuerdo el momento en el que toqué su mano con mis dedos y este instintivamente los apretó abriendo lentamente sus pequeños y delicados ojos dejándome apreciar su inigualable color carmesí

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Los amos habían llegado del hospital después de que Yoko-sama había sido internada para su labor de parto, el pequeño bebé había nacido justamente el día del comienzo de la primavera y había llegado a su cálido hogar solo dos días después.

Había estado algo nervioso e inquieto durante esos días y solo al ver a los amos entrar por la gran puerta con el pequeño amo en brazos pude sentir que el alma me había regresado al cuerpo.

—¡Escuchen todos fue un varón! -Exclamó Yusho-sama con gran alegría impregnada en su rostro, yo miré a Yoko-sama quien me sonrió complicemente, ella había dejado que el sexo del bebé fuera una sorpresa para los demás.

—¡Felicidades Yoko-sama, Yusho-sama! -Mencionaron los miembros del servicio felices.

—Muchas felicidades Yoko-sama, Yusho-sama -Mencioné sonriéndoles acercándome a ellos con una gran alegría.

—Hoshiyomi -Mencionó Yoko-sama mi nombre suavemente -Me perece que es momento de que conozcas al pequeño al que cuidaste y procuraste por tantos meses -Mencionó sonriéndome, yo asentí emocionado, se agachó un poco para que yo pudiera tener acceso a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, el pequeño estaba cubierto con una manta de color azul cielo con diseños de ositos blancos, me sentía realmente nervioso, durante los dos días me había hecho mil preguntas acerca de este momento, ¿cómo sería el pequeño amo?, ¿a quién se parecería?, ¿qué rasgos más notorios tendría?, sentí como todas y cada una de ellas tendrían esa respuesta tan esperada por mí, Yoko-sama quitó la manta de su cara y de una parte de su pequeño cuerpo para que yo pudiera apreciarlo -Dile hola a Hoshiyomi, mi cielo -Mencionó dulcemente sonriendo para el pequeño amo.

—Hola pequeño amo, bienvenido a su casa -Mencioné feliz, no podría explicar con palabras lo que sentí al verlo -¿Puedo tocarlo? -Cuestioné apenado y algo impaciente por querer tocar su pequeña mano, el pequeño era realmente hermoso, no podía creer que un ser tan bello estuviera frente a mí.

—Claro que si -Mencionó Yoko-sama sonriéndome, en ese momento mi mano comenzó a temblar, la acerqué lentamente a la mano de mi pequeño amo y toqué su palma con mis dedos, su piel era tan cálida y suave, sentí una gran emoción correr mi ser y mucho mayor fue esta al ver como su manito apretaba mis dedos con la poca fuerza que esta tenia para posteriormente comenzar a abrir lentamente sus delicados ojos, pude apreciar su suave tono carmesí, el amo poseía unos ojos encantadores, me sentí bendecido con poder estar cerca de tan lindo angelito.

—¡Apretó mi mano! -Exclamé emocionado.

—Creo que te reconoció -Mencionó Yoko-sama sonriéndome, yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa -Mi pequeño, ¿acaso reconociste a Hoshiyomi? -Cuestionó tomando su otra mano libre jugando delicadamente con sus pequeños dedos -¿Quieres cargarlo? -Me cuestionó alegre.

—¡¿De verdad puedo?! -Cuestioné emocionado.

—Por supuesto -Mencionó ella ayudándome para que pudiera cargar al bebé, al principio tuve miedo de hacerle daño debido a su fragilidad, pero poco a poco mi miedo se desvaneció al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, pude notar que el pequeño amo estaba feliz entre mis brazos, ni siquiera había llorado.

—Le agradas -Mencionó Yusho-sama sonriéndome, yo me emocioné más al escucharlo.

—Yuya-san -Mencioné sonriendo al pronunciar su dulce nombre, los amos solo me sonrieron, desde ese momento supe que dedicaría mi vida entera para cuidar al pequeño amo.

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

Debo decir que ver como Yuya-san comenzaba a crecer rápidamente me alegraba mis días infinitamente, aunque muchas veces deseaba que se quedara siendo el dulce niño que era por siempre, pero como todo lo bueno, sabía que ese estado no duraría siempre.

Poco a poco el pequeño amo se fue convirtiendo en un dulce jovencito, y yo me fui volviendo el hombre que soy ahora, debo agradecer que aún sigo al cuidado del joven amo mientras el posee una edad de catorce años.

Sin darme cuenta me había perdido entre mis pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina el gran patio de la mansión alternando con el cielo, este se mantenía en un tono grisáceo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover, al recordar el pasado era ajeno a todo a mi alrededor, solo existía para mí el joven amo en mis pensamientos.

—¡Hoshiyomi! -Se escuchó el gritó de alguien que yo conocía perfectamente bien sacándome de mi mundo.

—Yuya-san, buenos días -Mencioné volteando para verlo, el corrió a abrazarme como era su costumbre por las mañanas, yo solo acaricié gentilmente su lindo cabello.

—Amo Yuya, ¿desea que se le prepare algo de desayunar? -Cuestionó mi madre llegando a la cocina mirando la escena con habitualidad.

—Quiero pancakes de Hoshiyomi -Mencionó sonriéndole, para tener catorce años Yuya-san se comportaba de una manera muy dulce y además su estatura no era muy alta, era como si aún fuera un niño, eso adoraba de él, también adoraba la pureza de su alma, cada día pedía al cielo que esa pureza jamás se borrara.

—Por qué no se me hace raro -Mencionó mi madre sonriéndole moviendo negatoriamente su cabeza.

—En seguida le haré su desayuno Yuya-san -Mencioné sonriéndole separándome de él para ponerme un delantal y comenzar a batir los ingredientes para sus pancakes.

—Gracias Hoshiyomi -Mencionó sonriéndome cálida y dulcemente, por ver esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios yo me sentía dispuesto a dar todo, inclusive mi vida si de esta dependiera ello. El joven amo se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a esperar.

Después de unos minutos ya estaban listos sus pancakes junto a un recién hecho jugo de naranja.

—Espero que disfrute su desayuno -Mencioné haciendo una pequeña reverencia una vez que este tuvo todo frente a él.

—¿No me acompañarás? -Cuestionó intrigado, a veces solía desayunar a su lado, pero no era bueno que se acostumbrara a ello puesto que no éramos iguales, él era el amo y yo solo un cuidador.

—Desayuné más temprano -Mencioné sonriéndole, la verdad era que si lo había hecho para evitar que algo como esto pasara.

—Al menos deberías quedarte a hacerme compañía -Mencionó haciendo un tierno puchero, yo sonreí al mirarlo y me senté junto a él en el comedor, no podía decirle que no a nada de lo que me pidiera cuando hacía ese pequeño y tierno gesto.

—Ya que así lo desea lo acompañaré -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—¡Me parece muy bien! -Mencionó feliz.

Mientras el comía yo solo observaba cada uno de sus gestos, él tenía algo que yo amaba, tal vez era una locura ya que teníamos diez años de diferencia, pero eso no me impedía sentir millones de cosas dentro de mi pecho por él, mientras comía miraba como este me observaba en momentos y luego regresaba su visto a sus pancakes.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, Yuya-san? -Cuestioné sonriéndole.

—No, no es nada -Mencionó apenado, yo asentí sin decirle nada volteando mi vista al cielo, al parecer ese día caería una fuerte lluvia -Hoshiyomi… -Mencionó débilmente, yo volteé mi rostro para verlo, topándome con una imagen de él sonrojado mientras mantenía su tenedor con un poco de su pancake en el aire apuntando a mi dirección.

—¿Para mí? -Cuestioné sorprendido, el asintió con su cabeza -Gracias -Mencioné sonriéndole, cuando estuve a punto de tomar el tenedor este negó con su cabeza -¿Usted me lo dará? -Cuestioné algo apenado ante su acción, el volvió a asentir, torpemente acerqué mis labios al bocado y lo comí suavemente, sentí una gran pena invadir mi ser, daba gracias a que mi madre había salido a hacer la compra y no estaba ahí mirando esta escena, era algo nuevo, realmente no entendía por qué lo había hecho, al terminar mi bocado le sonreí, él tomó un trozo más y lo llevó a sus labios mientras aún mantenía un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

—Amo Yuya, el auto está listo para llevarlo al colegio -Mencionó el chofer haciendo acto de presencia en la cocina, Yuya-san entraba a las ocho de la mañana a la esta y faltaban quince minutos para la hora de entrada.

—Enseguida voy -Mencionó terminando rápidamente lo que le quedaba de pancake, tomando rápidamente su jugo para posteriormente levantarse de su lugar -Nos veremos más tarde Hoshiyomi -Mencionó sonriéndome mientras salía de la cocina.

—Hasta la tarde Yuya-san -Mencioné haciendo un ademán de despedida.

Mientras el joven amo no estaba, pasaba la mañana ayudando en la mansión, justamente hoy me tocaba hacer una de las cosas que más me agradaba hacer, subir a la habitación de Yuya-san y acomodarla, gracias a lo ordenado que él era no tenía mucho trabajo, pero me gustaban esos momentos en los que estaba en ese lugar, sentía el aroma del joven amo impregnado en cada rincón de la habitación, algo que también me gustaba ver era una fotografía de él junto a mí en su fiesta de los cinco años, esta descansaba en su mesita de noche, sentía una alegría grande al ver que la conservaba con mucho cariño.

Al terminar de arreglar su habitación bajé hacia la cocina para ayudar a mi madre a hacer la comida para los amos que llegarían a comer dentro de unas horas, mientras ayudaba a mi madre que había llegado un poco antes de subir a arreglar la habitación de Yuya-san, la mañana se me había pasado muy rápido, en momentos desviaba mi vista de lo que hacía para mirar por la ventana la densa cortina de lluvia que estaba cayendo en la ciudad, solo esperaba que el joven amo no se fuera a estar mojando, no quería que se fuera a enfermar.

El medio día se estaba llegando cuando sonó el teléfono de la cocina, rápidamente atendí la llamada.

—Buenos días, mansión Sakaki, ¿en qué podemos servirle? -Cuestioné alegre.

—Hoshiyomi, acaba de llamarme la señorita Megumi -Mencionó Yoko-sama algo preocupada.

—La profesora del joven amo -Mencioné asintiendo, aunque ella no me viera.

—Sí, me dijo que Yuya no se siente muy bien, que su salón entero salió a mojarse en la lluvia y al estar empapados seguramente pescaron un resfriado -Mencionó pesadamente -Pidió que fueran por él, pero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada en la empresa y mi esposo tampoco puede ir por él, así que te pido que vayas por Yuya, le avisaré a la maestra para que no tenga problema cuando vayas por él -Mencionó segura.

—Por supuesto Yoko-sama, enseguida iré por el joven amo -Mencioné seguro.

—Gracias Hoshiyomi, hasta luego -Mencionó sonando más tranquila.

—No agradezca Yoko-sama, hasta luego -Al cortar la llamada avisé a mi madre lo que me habían dicho y me dirigí con el chofer para que me llevara al colegio de Yuya-san.

Al llegar al colegio me dirigí al salón del joven amo, cuando llegué al salón este estaba sentado en su lugar mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—Yuya-san -Mencioné algo apenado de verlo así -Señorita Megumi, vengo por Yuya-san, Yoko-sama mencionó que le avisaría a usted para que no hubiera ningún problema.

—Claro, joven Hoshiyomi, ¿verdad?

—Sí, él mismo -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—Hoshiyomi, gracias por venir -Mencionó Yuya-san abrazándome, estaba totalmente empapado, si continuaba así por más tiempo era posible que le diera fiebre, teníamos que regresar a la mansión rápidamente.

—Al parecer son muy cercanos -Mencionó la señorita Megumi con una sonrisa.

—Lo cuido desde que estaba en el vientre de Yoko-sama -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—Ahora entiendo -Mencionó sonriendo -Bueno Yuya, espero que para mañana estés mejor, si acaso no te sientes bien con una llamada bastará para que te extendamos un justificante.

—Gracias señorita Megumi -Mencionó sonriéndole -Hoshiyomi, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro Yuya-san -Mencioné sonriéndole -Señorita Megumi, con su permiso.

—Hasta luego señorita Megumi -Mencionó el joven amo.

—Hasta luego -Mencionó ella gentilmente.

Salimos en dirección del auto mientras Yuya-san se seguía abrazando a él mismo, al verlo no pude hacer más que abrazarlo un poco para que no pasase más frío.

—Gracias Hoshiyomi -Mencionó acurrucándose más junto a mí.

—De nada Yuya-san, espero que no se enferme, en cuanto lleguemos le prepararé una ducha caliente y un poco de chocolate -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—Eso suena muy bien -Mencionó feliz.

Al llegar a la mansión subí junto a él para preparar su baño, cuando todo estuvo listo bajé para llamar a Yoko-sama para avisarle que Yuya-san ya estaba en casa, y también para preparar su chocolate que posteriormente le llevaría junto a unas galletas.

—¿Se siente muy mal el joven amo? -Cuestionó mi madre mientras servía el chocolate en una taza y en un pequeño plato las galletas.

—Por ahora no, espero que no le vaya a dar fiebre -Mencioné algo afligido.

—Será mejor que le preparé algún té para el resfriado, solo por las dudas -Mencionó buscando los ingredientes en la alacena mientras yo ponía la taza y el plato en una bandeja.

—Gracias ma, al rato bajaré por él, por ahora le llevaré esto -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—Siempre has procurado consentir demasiado al amo Yuya -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Claro, ese es mi deber -Mencioné feliz -Mientras esté en este lugar y mientras él me necesite siempre estaré para cuidarlo y consentirlo -Mencioné sonriendo mientras salía de la cocina en dirección a la habitación del joven amo.

Al llegar a esta toqué la puerta para esperar el permiso para pasar.

—Pasa Hoshiyomi -Mencionó un poco resfriado.

—Yuya-san, aquí está su chocolate, también le traje unas galletas, espero que algo caliente le sirva para sentirse mejor -Mencioné sonriéndole dejándole las cosas en su mesita de noche.

—Muchas gracias Hoshiyomi, siempre eres tan bueno conmigo -Mencionó sonriéndome, él estaba intentando taparse adecuadamente con las cobijas

—No debe agradecerme nada, yo siempre estaré para usted -Al escuchar mis palabras un tenue sonrojo se implantó en sus mejillas combinando perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos carmesí, yo solo sonreí al mirarlo -Permítame -Mencioné tomando las mantas para arroparlo.

—Hoshiyomi… -Mencionó deteniendo mis manos.

—Dígame -Mencioné mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Te quedarías aquí conmigo cuidándome? -Cuestionó bajando su rostro ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo.

—Claro Yuya-san, me quedaré aquí con usted -Mencioné sonriéndole, aunque él no me estuviera mirando -Ahora déjeme arroparlo -Mencioné feliz.

—No me entendiste -Mencionó aún sin soltar mis manos -Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo en mi cama como cuando era más pequeño -Yo sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco al recordar aquellos tiempos.

—Yuya-san, ya es un jovencito, no sería tan correcto eso -Mencioné pensando en lo que estaba bien.

—¿Por qué?, antes lo hacías, antes te quedabas conmigo, ¿por qué ahora es diferente? -Cuestionó volteando para mirarme fijamente, esas preguntas me dejaron sin palabras, no tenía una respuesta para darle.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré con usted -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—¡Perfecto! -Él me sonrió encantado y me hizo un lado en su cama, me acosté a su lado y nos tapé con la manta, él se acurrucó junto a mi sonriendo, yo solo permanecí en silencio observándolo, tomé el chocolate con las galletas y se las di, cuando se lo acabó volví a poner las cosas en la bandeja.

Observe como poco a poco Yuya-san se iba quedando profundamente dormido, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba en una situación así con él, pro me sentía feliz, de repente una oleada de recuerdos llegaron a mi psique dejándome un buen sabor de boca, ver al joven amo durmiendo a mi lado me hacía sentir una inmensa ternura y también sentía la necesidad de protegerlo por siempre.

Mientras los minutos pasaban lo abracé a mí un poco y con mi mano libre acariciaba suavemente las facciones de su dulce rostro, no entendía como una persona podía ser tan hermosa, pero para mis ojos Yuya-san no era una persona común, era un ángel, uno que había llegado a mi vida para iluminarla y para hacerme feliz solo por el hecho de poder protegerlo, mientras repasaba sus facciones pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su nariz, por su frente, por sus mejillas y pasé a detenerme un momento en sus dulces labios, eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, él solo sonreía, me pregunté qué estaría soñando, estaba en completa calma, yo solo podía adorarlo mucho más mientras permanecía sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, sentí que el sueño también me estaba ganando, pero yo no podía dormir, estaba cuidando a mi dulce amo

—Yuya-san… -Mencioné en voz baja feliz -Yuya… -Volví a mencionar su nombre sin el prefijo que le di desde que lo vi por primera vez, me gustaba mucho el significado de su nombre, este significaba "Cien noches", cien noches, cien que podría pasar estando de esta forma con él, cuidándolo y velando sus dulces sueños mientras él estaba ajeno del mundo y de toda preocupación, inundado de esa paz infinita en un mundo feliz.

Posteriormente a una hora Yuya-san se comenzó a despertar poco a poco, yo solo lo miré con una sonrisa.

—Hoshiyomi -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Espero que haya descansado bien -Mencioné sonriéndole, él asintió.

—Me siento un poco mejor -Mencionó feliz, me dio gusto ver que no le había dado fiebre como temía, pero aun así debía tomar el té que mi madre le había hecho, no quería que el virus se fuera a encubar y días después hiciera acto de presencia.

—Yuya cariño, ¿podemos pasar? -Se escuchó la voz de Yoko-sama desde el pasillo, en ese momento me levanté de la cama del joven amo, con la excusa de ir a dejar las cosas en la cocina.

—Claro ma -Mencionó haciendo un puchero al verme separarme de él.

—Hoshiyomi, gracias por cuidarlo -Mencionó Yusho-sama agradecido.

—Ese es mi trabajo -Mencioné sonriéndole -Con su permiso, iré por un té para el joven amo -Los amos asintieron y salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, me sentía feliz y a la vez no entendía muy bien el sentir de mi corazón, el sentimiento que tenía por el joven amo, era un cariño demasiado grande, sentía amor por él, pero cómo podía osar pensar amar a Yuya-san, él era demasiado para alguien como yo, en ese aspecto mi corazón dolía.

En cuanto llegué a la cocina me encontré con mi madre quien ya tenía listo el té del joven amo.

—Aquí tienes el té del amo Yuya -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—En seguida se lo llevaré -Mencioné sonriendo falsamente, después de lo que había pensado mi corazón se sentía algo triste, afuera de la casa seguía una inmensa lluvia - _Me gustaría que la lluvia también pudiera llevarse junto con ella los sentimientos_ -Pensé algo cabizbajo, tomé el té y me dirigí nuevamente con Yuya-san.

Al llegar a su habitación este aún estaba con sus padres, ellos al verme se retiraron para que el joven amo pudiera tomar su té a gusto.

—Yuya, amor, te veremos más tarde, te dejamos para que descanses -Mencionó Yoko-sama sonriéndole.

—Nos vemos al rato hijo -Mencionó Yusho-sama sonriéndole.

—Nos vemos más tarde ma, pa -Mencionó él devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

Una vez que los amos se había ido le acerqué el té a Yuya-san.

—¿De verdad debo tomarlo? -Cuestionó mirando su color verde, él odiaba los alimentos o bebidas con ese color.

—Es por su bien -Mencioné sonriéndole, él asintió.

—Bien, lo tomaré, pero siéntate a mi lado -Mencionó con esa sonrisa a la que no podía negarle nada, yo asentí.

Mientras platicábamos de muchas cosas él se fue tomando su té hasta acabarlo.

—Ve, no estuvo tan mal -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—Sí, tienes razón -Mencionó feliz -También todo sea por no enfermarme.

—Claro, si no tendría que cuidarlo todo el día -Mencioné regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Creo que me enfermaré -Mencionó en voz baja, volteando al lado contrario de donde me encontraba, yo solo sonreí al escucharlo.

—Eso sería trampa -Mencioné descubriendo abiertamente sus palabras el solo se apenó al escucharme.

—Tengo las manos frías -Mencionó de la nada cambiando el tema, en ese momento tomé sus manos entre las mías, tenía razón, estaban levemente frías así que comencé a tallarlas con las mías para aumentar su temperatura.

—Al parecer ya está -Mencioné llevando sus manos hacía mi rostro para posarlas en este sintiendo la ahora calidez que emanaban, luego deposité un beso en ellas y lo solté, él solo miraba atento lo que hacía.

—Yo… -Comenzó a decir algo sonrojado, yo solo esperé que terminara sus palabras, pero estas no llegaron, simplemente me sorprendió con un casto beso que no me esperé jamás, abrí mis ojos grandemente de la impresión al sentir como sus delicados labios se encontraban con los míos.

—Yuya-san -Mencioné alejándolo de mí -Eso no está bien -Mencioné con un gran sonrojo tapando mi boca con mi mano izquierda -Será mejor que me retire, descanse -Mencioné intentando levantarme, pero no me fue posible.

—Hoshiyomi, te quiero -Mencionó apenado jalando mi uniforme para evitar que me fuera.

—Yo también lo quiero Yuya-san -Mencioné volteándome para mirarlo.

—Pero no me quieres como yo quisiera -Mencionó cabizbajo.

—¿Cómo usted quisiera? -Cuestioné algo extrañado por sus palabras.

—Sí, yo quiero que me quieras de verdad, sé que soy joven, pero yo de verdad te quiero -Mencionó mirándome con un gran brillo en sus ojos, sus mejillas también brillaban gracias a lo coloradas que se encontraban.

—Yuya-san… -Mencioné con mis ojos temblando levemente al escuchar sus palabras, en efecto Yuya-san era joven, pero poco a poco dejaba de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre que sabía lo que quería, sin pensar mucho mi acción me postré de rodillas en la cama tomando su rostro entre ms manos para besarlo, nuestros labios al juntarse nuevamente ardieron, sentía que dentro de mi corazón algo se encendía, estaba enamorado de mi joven amo y no había otra explicación valida a mis sentimientos y acciones, el correspondió torpemente cuando comencé a volver mi caricia a sus labios un poco más demandante, pasé mi mano derecha tras su cabeza para hacer que el beso fuera un poco más profundo, quería recordar este momento por siempre.

—Ho-shi-yo-mi -Mencionó son su voz entrecortada una vez que nos separamos para tomar un poco de oxígeno, sus ojos brillaban de lo dilatados que estaban, los míos no estaban mejor, solo podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos, desde ese día las cosas cambiarían, para bien o para mal lo harían.

No, no podía simplemente dejar de quererlo, Yuya-san era mío, era totalmente mío, eso tenía que ser así, así que procuraría estar a su lado por siempre.

A la mañana siguiente volví a preparar sus pancakes antes de que él se fuera a la escuela, esta vez había decidido desayunar junto a él, en ratos solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos sin mencionar palabra alguna, en ese momento Yoko-sama apareció en la cocina.

—Buenos días -Mencionó sonriendo saludándonos.

—Buenos días Yoko-sama -Mencionamos mi madre y yo sonriéndole.

—Buenos días ma -Mencionó el joven amo feliz.

—Mi vida, ¿te sientes mejor?, ¿crees poder ir a la escuela? -Cuestionó sonriéndole.

—Claro ma -Mencionó feliz, hoy me siento con buen humor para ir.

—Eso me parece muy bien -Mencionó ella sonriendo, le diré al chofer que prepare el auto para que te vaya a dejar. Señora Nade, necesito que me ayude a buscar uso papeles en el despacho, por favor acompáñeme -Mencionó sonriéndole.

—Como usted diga Yoko-sama -Mencionó mi madre asintiendo.

—Los veré después -Menciono despidiéndose de nosotros.

—Nos vemos ma -Mencionó feliz.

—Amo Yuya, que tenga un gran día en la escuela, Hoshiyomi, lavas los trastos -Mencionó mi madre yendo tras Yoko-sama.

—Gracias Nade-san -Sonrió al verla marchar.

Más temprano que tarde el chofer volvió a hacer su aparición para avisarle a Yuya-san que el auto estaba listo.

—Bien, me tengo que ir… Hoshiyomi, te veré más tarde -Mencionó levantándose de su lugar para ir tras el chofer.

—Yuya-san -Mencioné llamando su atención levantándome para acercarme a él.

—Mande -Mencionó volteando rápidamente, en ese momento lo tomé de su rostro y le di un dulce beso en sus labios.

—Nada, que tenga un buen día -Mencioné sonriéndole al separarme de él, este solo se sonrojo hermosamente ante mi gesto.

—Gracias, te quiero -Mencionó devolviéndome el beso.

—Yo también lo quiero -Mencioné tomando su mano para depositar un beso, el solo me sonrió y se dirigió hacia fuera de la cocina para ir por sus cosas.

Solo podía mirar cómo se alejaba feliz mientras una sonrisa imborrable se apoderaba de mis labios, mi corazón estaba feliz por todo lo que había pasado, solo procuraría estar siempre a lado de mi amado Yuya-san, porque para eso estaba en ese lugar, por eso no había más lugar en el mundo para mí, mi destino era proteger y mimar a mi joven amo por siempre.


End file.
